Ice Mage and the Dragon Magistrate
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: Hi everyone...ya I still suck at summaries, I kind of made one its in the beginning of the first chapter so read it and hope you like it! M for future chapters and langue. Gray/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ice Mage and the Dragon Magistrate

**Ok so it's all thanks to my cousin, that now I have a crush on Gray Fullbuster! I SWEAR REVANGE ON MY COUSIN NOW! . I don't own Fairytale, and I am going to be using some magical creatures that I have read in Harry Potter fanfiction…but sadly I don't own them either…just my OC. M for langue and sex! **

** "**Hey miss were here, Welcome to Magnolia town!" The carriage driver said with a flourish the only added to his passenger's annoyance, her left eyebrow twitched, but still said nothing to him simply handed him the money for the ride. Pulling her duffle bag up onto her shoulder and back pack on her back she hopped out and silently walked off towards the Fairytale guild. She could feel the eyes of the town folk on her and she didn't really blame them she hadn't been back for 8 years as well how she was dressed was bound to draw stairs, she wore a long white sleeveless hooded trench coat with black trim raggedly torn, black torn jeans with large crosses that reached from the knee down to two inches from the bottom, black boots with black studs along the strips that covered the tops of them black gloves with a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt under it.

She had her hood up covering half her face the sun light reflected off her silver dragon pendant, she stopped in front of the damaged guild house anger boiled up inside her and her vision was going red! "What the hell happened to the guild?" the tone her voice was thick and heavy with furry and rage that it made the air around her rip and crack, "AAAAAHHHHHH IT GOING TO FIRE!" Something was happening behind the busted up building running around to the back she quickly through off her bags and summoned her magic to her hands running as fast as the wind to Erza's side in her equip armor ready to take the blow from the walking castle…..but just as it fires she appears in front of Erza a large magic circle appears around the whole perimeter of the guild "MIRROR WALL!"

In a blink of an eye a wall of unbreakable mirrors appear from the ground and reflect it right back at the castle's outer walls, making the whole thing rock and shack. Slowly the mirror wall slipped back into the ground reveling a pissed off white hooded figure ice blue eyes blazing from under the hood, the guild members of Fairytale stood there gasping at the sight before them; many had thought she had died since no one not even their guild master had received a letter from her in years others that had joined in her aspens or just forgotten about her stood in awe.

Erza was the first to break from her stupor as tears slid down her cheeks her armor changing back to her normal set, "C….C….Caroline?" at the sound of her name the anger and furry subsided for the moment turning to the Queen of Fairytale Caroline reached up and pulled her hood down. Now reveled face showed pale white skin, long chocolate brown hair that was tied back in a braid, soft pink lips and blue eyes, her right ear was pierced at the lob with a dragon covering the outer rim of her ear with a silver tear drop hanging from the tail, her left ear had an ear claps with snowflakes etched into it while at her lobe dangled a single matching silver tear drop. Caroline smiled at her old friend knowing all too well she was going be yelled at, hit and questioned later "Hello Erza started the party without me again I see hehehe." She chuckled weakly before becoming serious "Questions later right now we just need to worry about this thing…..um by the way…..who are these guys?" Everyone fell over "GUH!" Erza shock her head and chuckled sometimes she was too much like her cousin, "They are the Shadow Guild and are after one of our member's Lucy who is the runaway daughter of their employer….they want us to hand her over, but….." Looking at the fury on her friends face she could read it all right there. "She is a member of your team, a friend, a member of the guild….she probably has her reason for running and…." Turning her face back to the castle in front of her Erza looked at her face waiting for her to continue "And any friend of yours is a friend of mine! As the old saying goes united we stand divide we fall!"

"YA!" echoed around her in agreement, at that moment the Lord of Shadows voice blustered from the speakers on the castle "So you stopped this attack that doesn't mean anything! You can't use Mirror Wall again and in 15 minutes the Jupiter Cannon will be ready to fire again, but all you have to do is hand over Miss Lucy and well will leave you alone." Narrowing her eyes at the damaged walking building without taking her eyes off it she spoke to Erza "Is this Lucy friend's with Natsu?" Smirking she nodded to Caroline "He was the one that brought her here in the first place."

Gray had taken his shirt off yet again and was standing next to Natsu and Happy "Who the hell is that woman?" Natsu made a shocked face with along with Happy and Elfman "Who…who….Hahahaha come on your kidding me right Gray?" "Of course I'm not kidding now who the hell is that!" This was really starting to piss the Ice mage off; this flame-brain knew something he didn't know Macao turned to him "You can't be serious that's Caroline Lionheart….Natsu's cousin! She was one of the people that would try and get you guys to stop fighting…..and you would usually turn tomato red and run off or go red whenever you would strip and she would be right there." Macao teased, but that's when the memories of a sweet colored hair girl with blue eyes popped back into his mind making his head snap back around to the imposing figure.

Gray could feel heat rising to his cheeks at the memories of his first childhood crush finally coming home; "Caroline…"Natsu had already run off with Happy towards the two strong women, "What are we going to do?" Natsu stopped and looked between them Erza was the one to speak first "We need to take out that cannon before it can fire again!" "We got that come on Happy!" "Right!" Wrapping his tail around Natsu's middle the pair took off into the air, Caroline wanted to stop them, but stopped herself when not long after they made it to the cannon, out of the castle poured the Lord of Shadows army of Phantoms. "DON"T THESE THINGS EVER STOP?!" someone shouted Erza and Caroline looked at the swarm coming at them "Everyone get ready to fight!" Gray finally pulled himself together and along with Elfman came up towards them "Someone needs to go in there and give flame-brain back up." Caroline glanced over at Gray and a pink tint started to form on both of their cheeks, Caroline coughed and looked away for a moment then back at him "Your right, Erza you think you and the others will be ok fighting these things while Gray, Elfman and I head in to back up my idiot of a cousin?" As if insulted by the question everyone showed her their weapons out and ready they all look like they have been fighting for a while now, "Hell ya we are don't worry about us girl!" shaking her head for a moment it felt good to be home…..raising her left hand Caroline's eyes snapped open as a green spell circle appeared "Healing Wind!"

A gust of green wind blast forward wrapping around everyone, and in a flash everyone was healed and their magic levels back to their highest. All eyes turned to her as she smirked before turning back to them "I'll always worry about my family…thought you guys learnt that a long time ago?" Then white wings sprouted from her back and she took off into the air after her cousin leaving Gray and Elfman to find their own way to the mobile guild house of the Shadow Guild.

Watching her fly off made panic rise in Gray also making him feel half empty again…..just like last time she left and it was years before he saw her again….no he was not letting her out of his sight again! "Come on Elfman we got to catch up them!" Forming an ice bridge the pair ran after her.

**Inside the Jupiter cannon room….**

Natsu had just blown up the energy source of the cannon, smoke billowing out of the open window that the cannons barrel stuck out from, Natsu was getting really annoyed at this 'Fire guy' from the Phantom Four, when all of the sudden ice formed around the guy "What the heck!" Natsu looked off to his right and standing there was Gray and Caroline both smirking at him, "Thought you could use some back up." Just then Elfman came running at their trapped enemy and with his beat arm swatted him right through the ceiling and far out of the way knocking him out cold! "YA IM A REAL MAN!" Shaking her head she couldn't believe how much the shy sweet Elfman she once knew had changed so much…it made her feel really lonely.

"We should split up and find the Guild master, I have a feeling that this is far from over yet…..hey Natsu you still getting motion sickness?" Glaring at her only confirmed it "Me too here take one of these it should help." Walking over she put a small white pill in his hand, "What is it?" "Motion sickness pill" Caroline beamed while all four males' mouths dropped, "THERE WERE PILLS FOR THIS AND NO ONE EVER TOLD ME!" Caroline simply shrugged grumbling he quickly swallowed the small pill before the five of them split up, Elfman took one hallway off to the left, Natsu and Happy went straight to the hallway leading to the stairs, while Caroline took off to the right, but stopped when she noticed another pair of footsteps keeping time with hers.

Turning around she came face to face with her own childhood sweetheart/crush Gray Fullbuster. Fighting back a blush at not only because it was him…but he was still shirtless showing off his well built torso, dusty dark nipples strong shoulder and arms and as he came to a stop in front of her she gulped watching the muscles move under his pale white skin that contrasted with his black hair and blue eyes….it was to her delight that not only was his chest still hairless there was none on her face either. As Caroline's eyes roamed over him he couldn't help but do the same to her, now that he had a closer look he could see she had a few scars on her face one slightly over her lower lip that she had gotten from him when he was in a fight with Natsu and she blocked his fist with her face, he had felt so guilty afterwards that he even APOLOGIZED to Natsu for her.

Over her on her right cheek bone and another on her left lower jaw line, other that she looked just like she did when she left, "Gray why you fallowing me Natsu or Elfman might need you." His eyes narrowed as he smirked at her, "They'll be fine, but you I'm not so sure about you might need all the help you can get." Caroline's eyes flashed fire blue a smirk sliding her own lips "Oh I can handle myself a lot better then you probably could!" As they taunted and teased each other some inner force was pulling them closer and closer, till they were inches apart "I doubt that your probably just as delicate as you were back then." Gray reached up and let the back of his fingers brush over her cheek, in Caroline's mind she was screaming at herself why she didn't stop this and got them back on their mission….but another part of her knew why.

Just then the castle began to shake as it started to transform into the Giant, the shaking of the building ripped them apart Caroline let a sigh of relief she couldn't let that happen again…..not until Gray knew the truth on her and what fate had in store for them. "What the fuck was that?!" "I don't know, but we better hurry and find that asshole in charge!" the moment they had seeming to be forgotten for the moment Gray and Caroline ran outside on to what looked like a walkway on the outer side of the castle…..suddenly it started raining, "Rain where did that come from?" she couldn't help it….ever since she was a child Caroline had been a smart ass and it often made people laugh. "From the clouds I would think hehe" Gray groaned but smiled "No duh I meant why it started all of a sudden when just a few seconds ago it was clear and sunny?" Smirking Caroline was about to reply when another voice came through the air that gave them both the creeps, "Drip, drop, drip, drop the rain is a part of me and goes where ever I go drip, drop, drip." An emotionless blue haired soulless eyed Russian dressed woman with a pink umbrella with red hearts on it spoke to them, Gray and Caroline stared her down with equally blank glares, but it was Gray's that had affected her the most as she quickly turned around and stated "Ok I surrender have a nice day!"

Her tone was different from before as well the speed of her steps were retreating far faster than when she first appeared, Caroline felt her teeth gritting and the sting of her nails breaking through the leather of her gloves. This woman had fallen for HER Gray! Just as she was grumbling inside her own mind Gray wanted answers "Hey get back here and fight! I don't want to hit a girl, but you're the enemy here and I want fucking answers so get back here and fight!" The woman kept muttering Caroline was only able to catch a few words like "feeling in my chest" and "My prince!" The woman spun around and in that moment Gray was in a water orb "GRAY!" crying out it was then the woman noticed her for the first time, "And where did you come from" she sneered at Caroline who simply looked at her dumbfounded "I have been here the whole time!" She stared blankly at her then smirked "Didn't noticed you, well doesn't matter you are both my enemies drip drop drip I am Juliva Maiden of the Water and member of the Phantom Four!" Just as she finish talking the water orb around Gray froze and burst into pieces, as Gray slowly landed on the ground the show of his magic and strength made both of their faces go bright red, but it was Caroline that had the worst of it. Caroline felt wetness under her noise and reached touching it pulling her hand back she saw the tips of her fingers with blood on them.

With her free hand she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out an ice blue handkerchief with ice and snow flake design with the dark blue Fairytale guild mark on it, it was old and well cared for she quickly wiped her fingers on it and pressed it to her noise till her blood retreat back from her face. 'I have to calm down this is no time to start acting like a love sick teen!' Gray looked over at Caroline his eyes widened at the sight of old handkerchief she was using, 'Ask later fight now' he scolded himself and summoned Ice spires and shot them right at her, their eyes widened as her body where the spires passed through moved and flowed like water like state around them. Once again staring at them blankly Juliva began to explain "My whole body is made up of water so your attacks are useless!" in the next moment Juliva swatted her hand shouting some water attack both barely having time to dodge it…..but the force and focus of the attack seemed more at Caroline then at Gray. "Whoa someone is PMSing early!" throwing taunts like that was a hint to Gray that she was coming up with a plan, shooting a look over at her he followed her eyes to spot the shards of the water orb he was in earlier, now laying scattered on the ground then back to her as her eyes flicked over to Juliva as she mouthed 'I'll distract her' and shot him a wink.

Juliva growled at Caroline and now concentrated her attack on the dodging flexible woman, "Love rival" she growled under her voice Caroline took a fighting stance and smirked, and the wind was starting to pick up slowly as she flicked her hand to the side began to become chilly causing Juliva's body to become slowly heavier and ready for Gray's behind attack. Juliva could feel the ice starting to form on the top layer of her skin and frost crawling into every fiber of her clothes, ranching one eyes open she glared down at woman that was the cause of the arctic wind, but just as she was about to attempt an attack Gray trapped her in an ice blast knocking her out cold.

As soon as she was sure Juliva was trapped Caroline released the wind letting the air settle down, Gray walked over to her questions bubbling up in his mind seemed to show in his deep colored eyes "Caroline what….." he was stopped short with a finger pressed agents his lips, she gave him a weak smile "We don't have time for questions right now, Elfman and the others probably figured out the same thing." Raising an eyebrow at her Caroline sighed and pointed to the Giants hand that had been drawing a magic circle now barely moving "The thing is powered by the Element Four we took down two, Elfman or Natsu probably took down another one so that leaves one left, the Guild master and whoever that asshole has with him!"

A shiver ran through Gray….but in the good way it was hard sometimes to see how someone like her was related by blood to a Flame-brain like Natsu, instead of asking anything else Gray nodded shooting her a sexy teasing smirk "Well then let's get going and find that idiot cousin of yours before he goes and decides to knock the whole building down before we even get our payback!" Nope not a chance….the blush lit up her face like someone lighting a candles wick, turning her head away Caroline bite her lip before clearing her throat, "Well then come on Gray let get a move on it!" As if masking how she was feeling Caroline forced a smile onto her face as she quickly made her way past him with Gray right on her heels…watching her ass though he wouldn't admit it out loud making their way back inside running to the junction point and up the stairs towards the ragging battle between Natsu and the last remaining member of the Elemental Four!

**Ok that's my first chapter, and yes I know it might not be how this happen in the story, but hey that's the beauty of fanfiction! If any of you noticed I forgot to say earlier that I will use maybe a few magic spell names from YUIGOH and powers from Naruto…..and yes I don't own them either! T-T Oh well see you in chap two bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Mage and the Dragon Magistrate

Chapter Two

**Well Hi everyone once again I like to say I don't own Fairytale, YUGIOH magic and traps and maybe some monsters, or Harry Potter Fanfiction creatures, or some of the powers from Naruto or the Dragon forms from Fire Emblem just my OC please leave reviews and no burns.**

The sound of rubber soles of their shoes echoed off and on all by themselves often mixing or merging with the rumbling or massive explosions levels above Gray and Caroline as they ran towards the battle, Gray watched her out of the corner of his eye, his heart was racing so wildly not from the fighting or the danger…but of being so close to her to be able to just touch her back there and feel the softness of her skin agent his was enough to ensure him that she was real. Gray looked on a head when the sound of footsteps were heading in their direction, when suddenly 40 Shadow wizards stopped directly in front of them blocking their patch, stopping dead in their tracks they quickly took a battle stance as the dark wizards laughed seeing their pray so outnumbered "Well well what do we got here? Two Fairy Tale losers; come guys lets wipe these guys out!" "YA!"Caroline looked over at Gray smirking at him, "Hey mind if I take them I need the warm up?" Raising an eyebrow at her then shook his head smiling back at her, jerking his head in the direction of the wizards "Go ahead I'd LOVE to watch you fight." Gray high fived himself in the back of his mind as a full blown blush shoot across her cheeks as she quickly adverted her face, but he had already seen it so there was no point in hiding it

"I don't think it's the best time or place for teasing Gray," she sighed before shooting forward her arms ready to punch who ever she reached first, the look on her face was deadly calm and blank, standing back with his arms across his chest Gray's face was bright red, biting his lower lip as his eyes fallowed her flawless movements not once yet using any magic of her own simply dodging some spell or exchanged places with one of their friends to take the attack. He could feel it in his chest it was like his heart and soul were both screaming the same thing she was the one he wanted, needed! She was a part of him on a spiritual level and the childhood crush that felt dormant reawaken having grown into love the pure and realest kind, shaking his head Gray's blush darkened at how girly that train of thought was…..though the feeling inside him only surged stronger.

One of the dark wizards growled in frustration "Ggggrrrr THAT'S IT BITCH TAKE THIS!" He summoned a black magic sword swinging it down at Caroline who only smirked and whispered something before side stepping and disappearing. The attack halted as he and the remaining Shadow wizards looked around for her "Where the fu—" before he could finish she rematerialized and upper kicked him so hard as he went flying his clothes flew right off him, lowering her leg she turned to the rest sending them a smile that made their blood run cold.

Shooting forwards Caroline disappeared once more reappearing over and over again as she attacked knocking each one of them out cold, as the last one fell, a light sweat formed on her forehead letting out a light sigh she looked up at Gray shooting a small smile to him. Leaning on one hip crossing her arms over her chest that smile turning into a smirk "See something you like there Gray?" chuckling she slowly made her way back over to him stopping when there were no more than two inches in between them, Caroline slid the tips of her gloved fingers along his cheek then down the lining of his jaw ever so softly. Gray's nerves suddenly all came to life all at once, shivers raced down his back but his eyes never left hers till her fingers reached his chin and pushed his jaw up the smirk never leaving its place on her lips, "Better close that mouth before something flies in Gray."

Giving him a wink she turned around and quickly started running ahead and rounded the corner to try and find Natsu…..but to try and lose Gray she wasn't sure how long her resolve would last she had to lose him and find Natsu or the Guild Master of this monstrosity! Gray quickly shook his head "HEY WAIT FOR ME CAROLINE!" but when he rounded the corner she was nowhere in sight "CAROLINE!...CAROLINE!" Gray shouted again and again Caroline heard his voice echoing through the halls but just kept running till finally she came to a new floor just in time to watch Natsu knock out the last of the Element Four looking slightly tired, "Nice work Natsu!" Turning his head his face beamed "Hey cous where have you been…..where is Gray?" Acting as if she just noticed he wasn't behind her she turned with a false stun and confused look on her face "Huh? Where the hell did he go I swore he was right behind me….think we should go look for him?"

Caroline looked toward Natsu as he shook his head "No we can't he'll be fine on his own we have to go save Lucy this Iron Dragon Slayer of Shadow Guild I saw him bring Lucy in here…and…..and I want to beat the crap out of him for damaging our guildhall, I'm going to make him beg for mercy then I'm going to make him tell me everything he might know about where Igenel might be!" Letting out a sigh she walked over to her cousin and placed a hand on his shoulder, the look in her eyes sent his head spinning it was around the time when Igenel disappeared did she come back into his life after being gone for 6 months before he left him.

The look in her eyes was full of sorrow and hidden secrets before she closed her eyes and shook her head looking back at him she smiled "Well then let's go save this friend of yours Natsu." The battle between Natsu and Gajeel was explosive the harder the two fought the more of the room crumbled around them Caroline threw up a energy shield around Lucy, Happy, the members of Shadow guild (cause no one no matter how bad deserves to be crushed to death a fellow guild members recklessness may cause) and herself . Watching the battle ensue Lucy looked over at the woman keeping them safe from the falling stone and bits of metal "By the way who are you miss?" Looking over at Lucy she gave her a soft smile "Caroline Lionheart I'll answer yours and the others questions later right now I need to concentrate on keeping this spell up…and keep my anger under control…." Caroline let her voice trail off pushing her anger and fury into her shield magic to strengthen it further.

Else where in the castle Gray meet up with Elfman and Erza after telling them he had gotten separated from Caroline they decided to take the fight to the Phantom Lord, but Gray and Elfman were quickly taken down leaving Erza to fight agent the heartless guild master while down lower Natsu was getting the snot be out of him after Gajeel consumed metal "Hehehe now I got a fire in my belly" "Hey that's my line AND STOP EATTING METAL HOW IS THAT FAIR!" Gajeel knocked Natsu all the way over to an opening in the wall Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Caroline watched in horror as the massive Phantom creature destroyed their guild hall letting the shield drop Caroline walked over to the hole in a stunned state like Natsu memories of their past flashing through their minds…..their home was gone, but their family was still alive.

Caroline's whole body began to shake violently turning his head Natsu's eyes shrunk in horror he only ever saw her this angry before…and people died, quickly looking over to Lucy summand the only gate key she had Torus thinking he could shoot fire arrows…..not even close and he kept saluting to someone off to the side. Panic, fear, anger, fury all mixing and boiling together in Natsu was not enough to get him to his feet before it started….Caroline went in Fury Mood!

Tossing her coat over to Lucy she turned and faced Gajeel who on the other side of the room watched with amusement that soon was disappearing, the air was becoming stiflingly hot, the energy coming off her was making her hair fly upwards the air around her crackling and snapping with red and black energy was only the begging, throwing back her head Caroline let out an inhuman animalistic roar that shook the whole building, echoing out and down to the fight in the ruined guild courtyard "What in blazes was that?" Bisca asked pausing in her attack agents the Phantom Alzack looked at Bisca then back at Macao "Macao what is going on up there?" Looking back at them with his one good eye he smirked "Well if I had to guesses…they just pissed off the wrong dragon, and are about to get a taste of Dragon Guard Rage!"

Curling into herself Caroline skin had turned black as night covering every inch of her not even a single piece of her clothing was visible all but her earrings and necklace remained, she released a blood curdling scream as dragon horns sprouted from her head, hair turning silver white, the black receding leaving black and blue scales around the outside of her face the center ashen white, the black scales covered her neck, shoulders, upper and mid arms the top of her hands. They continued down her torso then further down till they billowed out around her dragon humanoid feet, that were left ashen white with large black claws, her hands were the same and from her back dragon wings of black scales and blue leathery skin. Caroline released the energy without even lifting her face everyone cried out as they were thrown back in every direction, Gajeel's eye widen in surprise and awe as were everyone else but Natsu's and Happy's they knew that if Caroline stayed in this mood for too, she would over heat her body and die it wasn't her body couldn't handle it, but that it heated the magic inside her hotter than anything a normal dragon or an ancient dragon could produce.

"Well that's a neat trick, but that isn't going to be help you any little girl" Gajeel sneered "AH!" everyone but Caroline jumped at the sound of Natsu and Happy crying running to hide behind Lucy and Torus, "What's the matter with you two?" Shacking in fear they both looked timidly "Caroline has always been small in size so when someone calls her a little kid she gets really pissed off and beats people to a bloody pulp…..a…a….an….and now t….t….th….thh….that she is in Dragon Rage Mood….." Natsu's voice trailed off Lucy looked slowly back over at the dragon woman; 'Who the hell is this woman and how do Happy and Natsu know her?'

Suddenly her head snapped up hair fanning out her eyes snapped open completely blue without any trace of her iris, turning her head in their direction a soft smile played on her lips "Miss Lucy you guys figure out a way to get fire into Natsu I'll be over there beating the crap out of that embracement of a dragon slayer." Turning back to Gajeel her eyes turned a darker blue the next thing anyone saw was the metal armored dragon slayer flying right into the wall behind him. "How did she…" "Hey Lucy stop gawking at Caroline and help me find some fire before she burns out!" Looking over at Natsu, "Burns out?" Happy looked back at Caroline while they tried to figure out what to use to make some external source of fire "Caroline can only hold that form for so long, when she is in this form her magic is stronger than even Master Makarov when is at full power…..but while she is strong like this she is also putting life in danger!" "Huh what you mean?" Happy let out a sigh "It means Lucy that in this form Caroline's magic is being heated to its highest levels with every magic attack she uses to the point that if she doesn't turn back in a human form and cool her body off quickly she will kill herself by being boiled from the inside out. Her heart won't be able to take the pressure that is building up inside her and might stop or explode!"

"Hold on a moment Miss Lucy I think I had misunderstood you earlier, although I can't shoot flaming arrows I can still produce your need for fire." Torus aimed his arrows at the machines lining the opposite side of the room over and over till a huge explosion sending a huge fireball towards them Natsu grinned and started to inhale it all the heat of the fire was raising Caroline's body tempter, jumping back Caroline began to change back to her normal form when Gajeel's Iron fist punched her in the gut that sent her flying into the wall knocking her out.

It was not the best thing to have done Natsu didn't even hold back when he unleashed his fire with each hit and blow shouting names of people that were hurt from either Gajeel or someone else in the Shadow guild but the one name he repeated with the hardest blows was Caroline's name, he was not about to forgive someone for hurting the only family he had anymore. Just as the battle ended Natsu weakly managed to walk over to Caroline and moved her so that he sat agents the wall with her head in his lap, Lucy and Happy came over asking questions while smiling in relief that they both seemed to be ok….though Caroline still hadn't woken up and was burning to the touch; to hot even to Natsu.

Back with Erza; she was floating in the air screaming in pain as the Phantom's nightmare creatures drained her and inflected pain wreaking her, Phantom was going on and on about Shadow Guild being revered as the number one guild and that with Fairy Tale was quickly becoming their equal that it was sicking he would never accept that! He went as far as saying they took Lucy in so that they would have access to the Heartfillia fortune, Erza started to laugh at that "You are sick and pathetic! Lucy came to us on her own, she is a runaway with no access to her family's money, and she's renting apartment for 700 jewels and works hard! She laughs with us, sheds tears and our pain Lucy is a member of Fairy Tale and is proud of it! So if you think you will take our friend from us so easily you got another thing coming!" "So you think well guesses what my dear Erza I'm going to use you to break your friends out there and once they are broken WE WILL WIPE FAIRY TALE OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOREVER! AND WHEN MAKAROV WAKES UP FINDS NOT ONLY HIS GUILD DESTORYED, BUT HIS BELOVED CHILDREN DEAD HE WILL WITHER UP AND WANTS TO DIE! AND WHEN HE GETS TO THAT POINT I'LL COME IN AND KILL HIM MYSELF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pulling what strength she had left in her Erza used her magic to raise her sword and slowly made its way to pierce her from behind 'I will not be used in that manner! I will not let him break the spirits of Fairytale or break me….I would rather die!' But just as the sword tip touched the back of her armor a pure white light broke through the windows healing her armor and banishing the dark magic that held her allowing her to drop to the floor that luckily wasn't that far away. Erza looked up and standing on top of stone that fell from the ceiling was Master Makarov completely healed glaring down at Lord Phantom, and it was clear only one of these two great wizards was going to walk away from this battle the victor! Makarov ordered Erza to take Gray and Elfman and get out, not wanting to be caught in such a battle even though they were over joyed to see their beloved master/father figure back up and walking like he was never hurt to begin with, Gray really just wanted to go and look for Caroline going back the way they came they suddenly bumped into Lucy and Happy both carrying Caroline who STILL hadn't woken and was getting so hot that Natsu asked them to take her and either find Gray or anything that would help cool her down.

Gray took Caroline into his arms, his body jerked back at the sheer heat radiating off her. Sweat was rolling off her in waves….her face was contorted in pain that her body was being racked with over and over, quickly Gray took her to and open empty room and make a ice bed and laid her on top Erza found a bowl and filled it with water that Gray chilled "Did anyone grab a rag or a hand towel?" Cursing they started to look around when Gray remembered the handkerchief in her breast pocket, blushing like a mad man Gray reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Gray held it gently in his hands rubbing his thumb slowly over it, there was a little blood on it from earlier when she had that little noise bleed that she thought he hadn't notice but he did and weirdly felt a little smug that he cause her to have a noise bleed! 'She kept it after all this time…she kept it like she promised.' Shaking himself from his thoughts Gray quickly dunked the cloth into the water and began to wash her arms, and face try to cool her off, Lucy had folded up her coat she grabbed and used it to pillow her head, from the either the ice bed or Gray washing her heated skin with the ice cold soaked handkerchief that allowed his exposed cold skin of his fingers to touch agents her.

A small smile appeared on her face as she finally let a sigh of relief out as her body temp lowly started to lower "Gray" she sighed softly almost like a whisper, Gray's eyes widened as a light dusting appeared on his cheeks "Caroline" he whispered back softly his eyes becoming half mast Gray slowly leaned down partly opening his mouth, he could feel her breath agents his lips the smell of her breath was pleasant and only made him want to invade it and see if she tasted the same. Their lips were barely a hair apart when all of a sudden Erza busted into the room "Gray the halls are all cleared let's get her out of here and to a healer." Gray jerked back giving her a quick nod and prayed she didn't see him try and kiss her…..if she did Erza would most likely to tell Caroline later, he quickly pulled her coat out from under her head gently and chilled it before wrapping it around her and carried her princess style running behind Erza and Elfman, Lucy and Happy went back to look check on Natsu.

Half an hour later Natsu was still hadn't returned yet, but Lucy had insured them that he was fine. Master Makarov shook his head at the state of the guild house "Well we can always rebuild, the important thing is that everyone is ok!" Erza came up behind and hugged him into her armored chest "We are so happy your ok Master." Gray smiled up over at the sight before looking back down at Caroline, a shadow fell over them looking up Gray came face to face with the old man. Makarov let out a sigh before a weak smile graced his lips "So you finally come home my dear, I guesses that means you finally did it and you go and over heat yourself again…..Gray, Erza, and Lucy could you three take her to her house so she can rest properly and stay with her till she wakes up. You might have to take turns we don't know how long she will be out and we are going to need as many hands on deck to help rebuild the guild hall."

"Yes sir, but can I ask what did you mean by that she finally did it. What exactly did she do? And could you please also inform Natsu when he comes back so he doesn't end up tearing up the city looking for her." Makarov nodded, "I think it is best for the full explainsion after she wakes up. What I can tell you is that she was picked by a selective group of powerful wizards to be taught under them…..even stronger then the Magic Counsel, and would not be allowed to come back till she completed that training." Murmurs started up as Erza and Lucy picked up her forgotten bags while Gray carried her once more, Caroline snuggled in to Gray sighing once more feeling cooler and safer. Looking down at Caroline Gray couldn't keep the smile off his face even if he wanted too, it took almost an hour to get to Caroline's house that she had mange to buy years ago it looked in need of some meager repairs in some place, but all that mattered at the moment was she could rest up before anything else.

Lucy and Erza quickly got out her bedding and made up her bed before laying her down in it, "I think I should stay with her tonight to make sure her temp drop to the normal level." He raised his hand stopping either woman from saying anything "You both know I'm right plus I'm the only one with ice magic, you two go home and rest once I make sure she is comfortable I'll go and sleep on the couch." Looking at each other Erza came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, a knowing smile on her face "Ok see you in the morning…..don't do anything I wouldn't do." Grays face light up as she winked at him, after the door closed the room became silent once more Gray quickly checked to she was doing before going over to the thermostat and turned it down to 55'F before he went to her broom closet and pulled out her cleaning supplies, since he was going to be here all night might as well keep himself busy and at least clean up a bit till he got tried.

**Hi guys hope you like it so far, thank you for the ones faving it and fallowing next chapter will be up as soon as it's done, Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Mage and the Dragon Magistrate

Chapter Three

**Hi there everyone! So here is Chapter three and once more I have to say I don't own anything in this but my OC T-T**

It was three days later when Caroline finally begun to stir Natsu, Gray, and Erza were all out to bring Lucy back, after she left to go back home. Opening her eyes she looked around her room moving to sit up she was stopped by a hand, looking to her side she saw the one person no one but a few ever got to see his face…or at least his masked face all you could ever see where his eyes and part of his nose. "Mystogan what you doing here?" smiling under his mask "How are you feeling old friend?" giving a weak laugh Caroline sat up successfully this time "Answering my question with a question…..so like you Mysto hehehe, I'm feeling as well as anyone would expect though I have a feeling that you have more you want to talk about then just how I'm feeling….am I right?" Caroline looked out the corner of her eye at him seeing him give a short nod "Yes I did, is the reason you returned so quickly after your training was finished was because….it happened?"

Looking down at her hands Caroline wasn't sure how to answer her friend, between him and Master Makarov no one not even Natsu knew of it, Caroline was part of what the magic world called a Veela a magical creature that even though was human in form, human in thought and mind, could live among humans without them ever being able to figure out that they weren't either human or completely human unless they told them. Veela's usually came into their inheritance around the age 15 and sought out their mates, their mates couldn't be just anyone they had to be their soul mates, if rejected they would live only one more day before dying a painful death.

If accepted they would court their mate taking it as fast or slow as their mate wished till they were ready to complete the mating, Caroline's mother had been a Veela while her father was Natsu's uncle died after dark wizards ambushed the car they were traveling in. Her father was never the same afterwards and never wanted to see her since she looked more like her mother then her brothers did, so she ran away and was taken in by Igneel not long after finding Natsu it was Igneel that informed them that they were cousins.

Since Caroline was only half veela she didn't come into hers until a few months ago, she fallowed the scent back to Magnolia…..straight to Gray. It was rare that Veela's as young as herself found their mate so quickly, Gray wouldn't accept it and that would break her heart in more than one way Natsu would kill him if he ever found out he was the reason behind her death. She assumed that Gray must have lost this family since he never talked about them….she didn't want to add her death to his guilt he must already have, so she would simply keep her distance as much as she could and pray to God that when the time came and she did tell him that he would accept it. It was already hurting her, the Veela inside her wanted to be with her mate, it didn't understand age and not all young people wanted to be tied down; that they wanted to be free!

"Ya…a few months ago." It was then Caroline looked up to notice she was in her bedroom of her house, but what confused her was the state of the room…it was…clean. Noticing the look on her face Mystogan clarified it for her "It seems that Gray had took the first watch, when you burnt out trying to gradually cool your body down with his magic and keeping your place chilled. While he was here he kept himself busy with cleaning your place up for you…let me ask you this…is it him, and if it is when you going to tell him?"

Caroline let a sigh out before climbing out of bed and stretched "Yes its him, and no not I'm not going too…at least not yet maybe when I know how he feels for me or if I want to die; then I'll tell him." She shrugged at him when she didn't hear anything she looked over her shoulder to find him gone, "Damn spook…someone needs to put a fucking bell on him!" grumbling under her breath she headed to her bathroom for much needed relief and a bath.

An hour later refreshed and dressed, Caroline started to put her belonging from her two bags away and sat down at her table to make a list of things she needed to go get; when all of a sudden her front door opened she turned her head blue eyes meet five sets of eyes a silence filled the room, only to be broken by Happy bursting with tears flying right at her hugging into her chest while Natsu ran over hugging her tight as possible.

"Caroline your awake your AWAKE IM SO HAPPY WHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Man you had us scared there cous, don't do that again." Caroline could hear the tone in Natsu's voice he was on the verge of tears himself and that alone made her feel like the worst person in the world, smiling at the two who were the only family she had needed for the longest time, pulling them closer she slowly rubbed and patted their backs letting them rant on and on calming themselves down.

Once they had they pulled back wiping their eyes and noises on tissues that Caroline handed to them, Caroline looked over to find Erza smirking at the sight before her, next to her Lucy looked a little shy being there, finally her eyes landed on Gray the emotions wafting off him were of relief, jealousy, joy…..and love mixed with lust? "Aw come here Gray I'll give you a hug if you want one." Throwing him a wink and a teasing smile Gray's face light up and looking away off to the side, coughing into his fist Gray stepped over to her "I think now is the best time to start answering some questions right guys?" everyone nodded their heads, sighing Caroline lazy scratched the back of her head "Can it wait I was about to finish my list and go shopping." She stood stuffing her list into her front pocket before heading to grab her money bag "We can help that way it won't take as long…..if that's ok Miss Caroline?"

Turning to look at Lucy a soft chuckle escaped her throat, the sound of it made a shiver go down Gray's back and made his jealously go up a notch. "Caroline, Lucy just Caroline well if you guys want to come then you guys better hurry up or I'll leave you behind" pulling on a jean jacket she grabbed her house key walking to the door "HEY WAIT UP CAROLINE!" Natsu shouted chasing after her with Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza.

The first shop they stopped at was a house hold store, grabbing cart Caroline quickly started walking among the ails Natsu right next to her on her right, while Gray naturally fell to her left as soon as he stepped next to her that both their bodies relaxed. A smile slipping on their faces, Caroline looked at Gray from the corner of her eye meeting his they looked away at the same time a light dusting graced their cheeks; Gray looked around "Why we here Caroline? Don't you have dishes already?" Shaking her head she stopped and looked at some plates "Nope none at all, haven't even stepped into that house besides a few times and put clearing supplies, to clean it up once I completely paid it off. You guys can go you don't have to stick around really…you guys can come over for supper tonight and I promise to answer your questions later." Without waiting for their replay Caroline walked off while Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza all shrug and walk out of the store while Gray looks over towards Caroline a soft smile sliding on to his face, slowly walking over behind her back just as she put the second dish box set in her cart, he leaned in close over her shoulder whispering right next to her ear "I like those too."

Gasping she turned halfway looking at him with wide eyes "Gray I thought you left with the others!" Gray narrowed his eyes slightly, for a moment her guard was down he saw something in her eyes, but just as fast as he saw it…it was gone. Caroline looked away from Gray she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks clearing her throat Caroline turned around she had begun to reach for the cart, when Gray's hands suddenly grabs the cart giving her a sweet loving smile. "Gray?" smirking Gray started to push the cart ahead of her "What's next on the list?" "Gray I can do this myself…" Gray turned around and looked Caroline dead in the eyes, "Until we are either alone or sitting down for supper with the others I'm not letting you out of my sight again till we talk or we get our answers, and even then I want to talk to you alone. That and you're still recovering for overheating, so you got to take it easy."

With the serious look that reflected in Gray's eyes all she could do was nod, either from her Veela responding to her mate's wishes or that in that moment Caroline got a glimpse of how much Gray had grown up. Letting out a defeated sight Gray beamed, doing an inward victory dance, "Fine come on." Walking through the store grabbing everything she had on her list they made small talk…..or at least tried too turned it to small talk mixed with a heavy dose of flirting.

By the time Caroline had paid for everything, and had given the store owner her address for it to be delivered too (for a discount that would make Lucy jealous about) Gray was already gathering his courage to ask her out on a date….but how go about it. How did she feel about him, did she feel the same way back or did she think of him as a brother? They had stopped just outside the grocery store checking out the fresh fruit and veggies that were outside with a basket on her arm, it was then that Gray looked closer at her face and noticed that every time she looked at him, from the corner of her eye; the blush on her cheeks grew darker.

Neither one of them could keep their eyes off the other for more than a few minutes, just as Caroline was about to slip into the store a wave of water came out of nowhere and completely soaked the both of them causing Gray and Caroline collided into each other. Lying on the Gray could feel Caroline's warm, wet body pressed agents him; their bodies fit together perfectly. Her face was pressed agents where his neck and shoulder meet…..he could feel her heart beat, pounding in her chest that was pressed agents his. The feeling in of her heart beat harming so wildly, with each breath they took Gray could feel her nipples hardening as they rubbed agents his chest; his normally cooled body began to heating up and his groin began to stir.

Time seem in that short time to slow down as Caroline slowly raised herself off Gray, moving almost with her they moved till they were in a sitting/kneeling position. Gray reached forward and cupped her face in his hand staring her down in the eyes, but just as he opened his mouth to ask her out people pulled them up and started asking them if they were alright. Needless to say Gray didn't get to ask her out, they bought the food and drink before heading back to her place with Caroline more than a little annoyed with him (and secretly herself) when they were about to leave the store Gray had taken up almost all the heavy bags and leaving only a few light ones for her.

After getting the food back to her house Caroline shooed him out so she had time to cook and put the items that had arrived ahead of them, letting out a sigh Gray shoved his hands in his pockets hanging his head walking down the street; Gray let his feet lead him away from her house and back to where the guild hall was being rebuilt. Many members of Fairytale where still working though finishing what they were doing and getting ready to head home, Gray looked around for a few minutes before he spotted the guild master; if he wanted to get any of his answers…Master Makarov!

Clenching his fist Gray made his way to the old man; Gray was only a few feet away with Makarov's back to him when the old man spoke up without even looking back, "I have been expecting you Gray." Coming to a halt mid stride, the old man sensed the pause in Gray's steps and sighed "Fallow me my boy…..we need to talk." "About what Master? All I want is answers…..and maybe some advice…" Gray's voice trailed off as Makarov looked over his shoulder to him, "And that my boy is what we need to talk about."

Seeing as there really wasn't any point in arguing with him, Gray quietly fallowed after him, till they finally arrived at his house and went inside. Looking around Gray was surprised there weren't posters plastered about like some young hormonal teenage boy's room; or Wizards Weekly scattered across the floor either. Makarov placed his staff and hat with the others before walking over to a bookcase, "Sit down my boy…this might take a while…." "Hope not to long Caroline's invited Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and I to dinner at her place." Makarov looked at Gray's face while he spoke, his face softened while his voice became softer…..almost sweeter, the look in his eyes hazed slightly at the thought of spending time with Caroline….even if it was eating her cooking with the others around, and not alone like he wished.

Makarov cleared his throat bringing a blushing Gray out of his thoughts, before turning back to the bookcase and began pulling out book after book off the shelves before coming over to where Gray now sat on the low seated couch "I want you to take these with you when you leave Gray." Out of nowhere Makarov pulled out a bag quickly putting the books inside, before setting it on the table "Why would I need books for?! Listen Master it's about Caroline…." "Yes yes I know boy, so what is your first question?" Looking in to the guild master's eyes the first thing that popped into his mind was something that had been buzzing in the back of his mind for days, since their reunited…. "Caroline isn't human is she?" Closing his eyes Makarov bowed his head slightly before speaking "Before I answer that, let me ask you this….do you love her, even if she wasn't human or was even half human?" Gray didn't even think about it "Yes."

Looking back up into Gray's eyes the old guild master saw nothing, but the honesty in the young ice mage to him it really didn't matter if she was half human or not he would love her none the less. Makarov nodded looking at him once more in the eyes before finally addressing his question, "No she is not human, at least not completely. Caroline had told me everything before they came to retrieve her, and before you ask who 'they' are let me finish explaining what I can. Some things I can't answer only because Caroline will have to explain and that only she can answer. Caroline is from a clan of people that are known as 'Dragon Clanders' and that is where Natsu and Caroline are related by blood the Dragon Clanders are half human/half dragon, some are able to turn into dragons completely, or in a human like dragon forms, or even to allow them to use dragon like attack/abilities as Dragon Slayers and such…..just to name three of them for now. The other half of her is what the magic world and community calls a Veela, now Veela's are the most powerful creatures ever." Gray bunches his brows together "A Veela?" nodding once more Makarov continued, "Yes a Veela, the things that make them so powerful and formidable force; Veela's are humanoid creatures, and live as normal humans till they hit the age of puppetry. When that happens their blood awakens and they sprout wings which they can hide inside them, I don't know much else about the wings or some of the other changes they go through other than one other thing."

Once more the old guild master paused giving Gray time to take in what he had just learned, closing his eyes as he let it all settle in before taking a deep breath, "What is the other thing?" Looking down at the floor Makarov continued "Veela's when they hit puppetry is usually around the same time that their mate…..their soul mate hits theirs. After that they head out and start in search of their mate, they have to find them and get them to accept them…if they are rejected by their mate they will only live for one more day in most horrific pain then die the next day. Their mate will feel the loss and relies what they lost and can go on living, but will never feel complete as they would have or be as happy as they would have with their soul mate. If their mate does accept them they are finally allowed to kiss them as an act of acceptance, and the Veela will begin courting their mate taking it as fast or slow as it would please their mate. It is merely how the mating ritual goes which ends in making love and finally becoming one soul in two bodies…..it almost like a spiritual marriage to the Veela's…..I'm sorry that is all that I can say on the matter."

Gray's mind was reeling, but managed to ask one more question "What does that have to do with me and why do I need those books…" before it hit him "I'm her mate….was I meant to know that?" Makarov sighed "I wasn't meant to tell you, but she was…but as it was we both know how she can be. She won't tell you because she thinks that you would want to go and date as many girls as you could, that committing to something like that, that you would want to be free.

She doesn't want to take that from you…..your freedom, that's not her blood it's the human in her….she loves you just as long as you have loved her. Her blood must be screaming at her to go to you and get you to accept her, to woo you and mate with you…but her love for you is stronger than the calling in her blood."

Looking back at Gray, who looked close to tears that were brimming along his eyes as he buried a hand into his hair "What do I do…how do I get her to confess or should I just confess to her master?"

**CLIFFY! Hahaha sorry guys we will see what Gray will do in the next chapter! Bye-bye for now XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Mage and the Dragon Magistrate

Chapter 4

**Hi everyone now I know some of you might have gotten a little confused on something in the last chapter don't worry I'll clear it up for you in this chapter. As well I want to thank the person who pointed out that I had gotten Lucy's keys wrong.**

By the time Gray had finished talking with Master Makarov and quickly running the bag of books home, Gray arrived at Caroline's house before the others with a bouquet of red and blue roses, wearing a red wine short sleeve shirt with tight black pants; that would be hard for him to strip off. Gray arrived early for two reasons one to confess/confront her about his feelings and her feelings for him, and no matter how fucking cheese that sounded that was the fact. The second thing was to get answers that Master Makarov couldn't or wasn't allowed to answer; reaching out Gray rapped his knuckles agents the dark oak wood of the front door, "Coming."

Just the sound of her voice sent his heart pounding in his chest, when the door opened reveling Caroline in a red sleeveless shirt with black jeans under a black apron, Caroline's long hair was pulled back to keep it out of the way. The look on her face made Gray beam her face was beat red blushing all the way up to her ears, her eyes were so wide Gray thought that they would pop out at any moment.

Clearing his throat Gray snapped Caroline out of her stupor; shaking her head she could feel her blush deepening, she looked off to the side trying so hard not to jump him and wipe that smirk off his lips with…it hit her and she looked back at Gray, "Why are you smirking?" Not saying anything just yet Gray took a step forwards holding the roses out to her a bit more, "Well hello to you too Caroline." Smirking she scratched the back of her head "Uh ya sorry…..Hi there Gray you're here earlier than I expected, you even beat Natsu and the others. I haven't even finished cooking or setting things up, so why you here so early?" Caroline looked at him in the eyes "Maybe that's what I was hoping for to have some alone time with you while you're awake at last, here these are for you…you still love red and blue moon roses…right?"

Caroline's face softened as she took the flowers finally from him, "Oh Gray yes I do, I can't believe you still remembered my favorite flower." She wasted no time burying her nose in the flowers breathing deeply of the flowers sweet perfume, before letting out a sigh "Thank you so much you didn't have to Gray." When she lifted her head Gray took her hand in his catching her off guard, "I did because I KNOW and I'm been wondering where that brave woman I saw a few days ago has gone off too?"

Now really taken off guard Caroline pulled her hand free and stepped backwards, "You know….but how….Master Makarov, he told you didn't he?" She asked before letting Gray in and closing the door behind him, Gray nodded as he walked further in right behind her as she walked back into the kitchen. "He also told me why you might not have said anything, but answer me this that's got me confused…..he said that Veela find their mates after they and their mates hit puberty, but I hit that a long time ago and from how you look so have you. So what did he mean exactly?" Sighing Caroline turned the burners down low so not to burn the food cooking in the pots on top of the stove, laying the flowers down on the table Caroline motioned for them to sit on the couch.

Caroline looked over at Gray smiling softly, Gray could see in her eyes that her love for him went beyond being a Veela and that humbled his heart, "To answer that is kind of simple, what he meant was not physically, but mentally and magic wise. You must have hit your magic growth point or magical puberty to clarify it, something happened a few months ago that you became whole with your magic or your magic hit its most centered point that your soul and magic became one."

Caroline paused and looked over at Gray to only see a dawning in his eyes before she continued, "That's when it reached out across through the raw natural magic that's in the world and awakened the Veela within me, I had hoped it would be you Gray because I have loved you since we were children; but I knew that you might not like the idea being tied down to one girl, when as a young handsome teenage mage you would want to date as many girls as you could."

Looking down at her hands Caroline could feel tears brimming in her eyes, as she took a shaky deep breath she started to talk again not once looking over at Gray in fear of what she might see on his face or in his eyes. "I wanted you to live your life and be happy, it is the job of a Veela mate to put the happiness and well being of his or her mate before her own….even if it meant their lives. While I was gone the mages that I was being trained under put a spell on me that would last until my Veela powers awoken, because the mages that took me to teach me were Veela and Dragon mages. I had to learn everything that they had to teach me before that happened so I could be ready to defend you and everyone you cared about, but also to control my rapidly growing powers of mixture of dragon and veela….does that answer some of your questions Gray?"

She could hear him move closer to her, but kept her eyes closed "Some of them, but it only seems fair that you ask me some now…..don't you think." The tone of his voice was sweet and soft that it gave her hope enough to look up into his eyes blushing, Caroline bite her lower lip before she stands up giving him a weak smile. "Yes there is but the way I'm going to ask it is kind of embedded into the Veela DNA if you will….even if we already know them."

Moving in front of him Caroline got down on her knees resting hand on her chest and the other on his left knee, "My name is Caroline Dragonsoul Lionheart I am a Dragon Magistrate and a Veela, your soul has called out to me when both your soul and magic became one or when you reached adulthood. You are my soul mate my love has only ever belonged to you and you alone, I will never love another, you are my only love I live only for you.

I will put your life and happiness before my own; if you accept me I will court you for however long you want it and are ready to complete the mating ritual that would be making love, that to veela's is like marriage. If you wanted it we could even have a human wedding as well, but know this unless I meet and accept woman you are around, or know that it can't be helped because of your job; I will become protective and possessive if I smell another woman scent on you.

When you accept me my magic both as a Dragon and Veela will magnify, I will also be able to speak and find you through you mind even read your mind if you are ever out cold and need me to aid you. I will respect your privacy and back block the connection when you wish it and after mating our magic will connect as well our souls, we will be able to send a magic when the other needs it and feel what the other is feeling all the time…..Will you accept my love and become my mate?"

The whole time Caroline spoke she looked him dead in the eyes and a soft golden light encircled them, but outside unable to hear anything that they were saying Juvia spied in on them growing more and more jealous of the girl that was in there alone with 'her' Gray-sama, but just as she was about to use her magic to floor the place she watched to her horror as Gray took her hand in his and with his free hand cupped the side of her face.

Gray was simply fallowing what he felt just as Master Makarov told him to do, staring back Gray smiled "Caroline I don't care if you're a veela dragon magistrate or not, I have loved you since we were kids you were my first love any girl I may have dated before were merely substitutes and if you ask anyone that had seen me with them, they would tell you the same thing…they all looked almost like you, but never lasted long. You ask me if I want to be your mate, let me tell you it would be an honor to be your mate…..what I'm worried about is that I'm not good enough for such an amazing woman like you; I want to be with you and you only…..can I kiss you now?"

Leaning in at the same time very slowly as if afraid if they moved to fast, it would ruin the moment till…..finally their lips met the feeling of electricity ran across their lips and throughout their whole bodies, their souls seemed to vibrate within their bodies. Moaning at the same time Caroline wrapped her arms around Gray's shoulder, burying her fingers in his raven locks deepening the kiss as far as he would allowed; Gray pulled her body closer somehow managing to pull her up onto his lap with her knees cradling his hips.

Gray traced her lips with the tip of his tongue begging for her to let him in, it took no more than one sweep of his tongue for her to open with a whimper like moan; and soon were engaged in a tongue battle. What felt like hours the need for air became too great much to their disappointment, they pulled apart slowly their eyes halfway open their lips only inches apart both blushing from both the heat of the kiss and the lack of air.

Grazing her fingertips across Grays cheeks and was about to kiss him again, when a knock came from the door causing them both to jump and the blush on both their cheeks to darken for a moment before disappearing; sighing softly Caroline got off him when he grabbed her hand. Looking back down at him she decided to test something out, Gray felt a slightly pinch at the back of his mind before he heard it….."It's probably the others if I don't get it now Natsu will bust down my door or come through the window, we can talk later…when we are alone again."

It took a moment before letting her hand slowly slip out of his, watching her as she moved towards the door. Almost an hour later dinner was finally ready Caroline was just getting the plates, dishes, forks, spoons, knifes, glasses and napkins when Gray came up right next to her and took the plates right from her hands. "Gray you don't….." cutting her off Gray kissed her lips again earning a weak whimper when he pulled back, "Yes I do even if you say I don't…..I do. I want to be with you not for you to be at my every beck and call, you said I could decide how long I want you to court me….I want to be the one to court you, well we can talk about it later; just let me help you set the table ok hun?"

With very little will to argue with him, Caroline simply sighed and nodded "Fine fine do what you want Gray, I got to get those flowers in water soon." Natsu came in and smirked thinking his cousin conned old droopy-eyes into helping out, "Hey Caroline can I help with anything?" Looking over her shoulder as she filled a vase for the flowers she smiled at Natsu and jerked her head to the cups and eating utensils, "Could you take those to the table please with the napkins it would mean a lot cous." "Sure thing! Come on Happy the faster we set up the table the sooner we can eat!" "YA CAROLINE'S COOKING!" after Natsu and Happy left, Lucy poked her head in the kitchen door watching as Caroline arranged the roses so that the blue ones were in the center surrounded by the red ones…almost in a shield kind of way; as if saying with the red ones that they would protect the blue ones with their lives.

"Wow" Lucy whispered softly as she watched Caroline gracefully move about the kitchen putting trays and pots on heating stones to keep the food warm without burning them, keeping them at the perfect tempter. Sensing she was being watched Caroline looked to the doorway and smiled at Lucy giving her a 'come hither' motion with her finger, blushing at being caught Lucy walked right up to the island counter top in the center of the kitchen; "So…" Lucy had no idea what to say usually she had no problem with talking to another girl. Taking pity on her cousins friend 'And if my nose does not lie, his new crush…..about time' Caroline thought, "I'm guessing my dear cousin hasn't told you anything about me…..am I right Miss Lucy?" "Just Lucy, please whose your cousin?" Looking at Lucy's face she watched to judge her reaction to see if she was lying or telling the truth, "Natsu" at that Lucy's eyes widen flinching back "NATSU'S YOUR COUSIN?!" Chuckling softly she simply nodded and in her head she could hear Gray laughing 'Natsu's freaking out in here!' Shaking her head she smiled softly to Lucy "Calm down Lucy your shouting is freaking Natsu out, he probably thinks I might hurt him now hahaha I'm not like Erza I promise you ok."

With everyone's help dinner was soon on the table with the roses in the center of the table and everyone was eating and drinking, having a blast talking about what everything the five have been doing while she was gone. Through the whole meal Caroline and Gray kept looking at each other and talking to each other in their minds, under the table Caroline slowly…..in a teasing flirty way rubbed her foot up and down his leg. Gray was having a hard time not jumping up from his sit, grabbing Caroline from her seat and push her up agents the closest wall and kiss her till either both or one of them passed out from the lack of air, "There a problem Gray? You look…...uncomfortable do you need another drink?"

Faking innocents she felt that she had teased him enough for now and pulled her leg back and leaned back in her seat smiling at him, Gray growled lowly in the back of his throat earlier during dinner while they were talking through the mental connection Gray had asked her what she meant by 'the courtship could be as long as he wanted?' "What it means Gray is that we can as you humans say 'date' if that's the better way of describing Veela courtship, however long you want before we mate." Thinking about it Gray looked back at her still not talking out loud Gray asked "How about we go for a year?" She smirked at him giving him a brief nod before she had returned to answering whatever Natsu had asked her, but now he was regretting it ' Should have made it 6 fucking months…wonder if I can get her to agree to that?' While Gray pondered that he failed to notice that he was taking off his clothes once again; that is until Erza smacked him along the back of his head "Gray your clothes….your luck Caroline went to go get dessert when you started to strip!" Blushing bright red Gray quickly pulled his clothes back on just as he finished, Caroline came back in with a tray and on top of it large bowls of ice cream each their favorite.

Smiling Caroline raised an eyebrow at him "Sorry it's a little warm in here the heat is from the kitchen cooling down, hope this helps cool you down Gray your favorite mint, vanilla, peppermint and chocolate for you and Lucy vanilla, confide, and turtle truffle. Erza strawberry shortcake, strawberry and vanilla with strawberry syrup, Natsu fire flake flavor red, chocolate, and hot chili pepper and for Happy fish flavor ice cream."

Lucy had a stunned look on her face and looked up at Caroline as she placed her icy treat in front of her, "How did you know what ice cream I loved?" Giving Lucy a wink she answered unknowingly to her the truth "I read your mind." Saying nothing further on the matter Caroline moved on to the others laying their bowls down before setting down in her seat with own bowl, Lucy looked over at Natsu's bowl hardly believing that they actually made fire flake and chili pepper ice cream; his bowl was huge and over flowing….though with his appetite she wasn't that surprised.

Gray sighed in relief at finally eating something cool, though this ice was better than store bought since Caroline made it herself with a magic ice cream machine, once they all had finished their dessert Lucy, Natsu and Happy began to yawn signing that it was time for them to leave Erza pointed out, and ushered them out leaving Caroline to walk Gray to the door where Gray paused; waiting for their friends to turn the corner before he turned back to Caroline and pulled her flushed agents him.

With one hand on her hip and the other grasping the base of her skull Gray stared into his loves eyes smirking at the blush that flared up in a second flat, "That was so unfair what you did Caroline." Gray had lend in and growled softly into her hear, her body shivering agents his as a soft whimper from her sweet lips. Gray had to fight off his own shudder as she softly gasped when he gently brushed his cool lips along the shell of her ear, "G…G…Gr..Gray" she stuttered out her hands coming up to grip the fabric of his shirt as she pressed into him, her body would not listen to her mind…..it simply wanted to hell with the courting and skip right to the hot heavy love making!

Gray moved her hair from her neck as he kept his lips light trailing then along her jaw, down her neck, along her collar bone back up her neck and along her jaw till he reached her lips. They were but a breath away as he looked in her heated eyes; Gray felt himself stirring in the confines of his pants as her eyes darkened from their light shade of blue to a blue that was darker then the deepest blue sea.

Just as Gray was about to lean in and kiss her again…..rain suddenly starts out of nowhere pouring down heavily "AH!" snapping out of it from the cold water hitting them they stood in the doorway then looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Well that was crazy I could have sworn it was clear out a min ago" pushing her bangs out of her eyes Caroline looked over at Gray who was scratching the back of his head cheeks red with a deep blush not meeting her eyes.

Gray couldn't believe his luck and just to have a fucking hot moment ruined by RAIN! He was too busy glaring at the rain to notice Caroline offering him an umbrella, tapping on his arm he looked over finally and noticed it letting out a sigh he threw her a weak smile. "You better get going Gray and change in to dry clothes once you get home…..don't want you catching a cold in that fridge of an apartment of yours."

Holding the umbrella outside as he opened it stepping out he turned again to her and kissed her softly on the lips, reaching up and running his thumb over them before cupping her face, Gray looked her in the eyes "I love you Caroline. You really don't know how long I have waited to tell you that…..make sure to lock your doors ok." Chuckling she pushed him to go "I will don't worry and I love you too Gray…..good night." Not wanting to leave he sighed and gave her a wave before calling over his shoulder "Night" and headed on home.

When Gray was out of sight Caroline sharply turned her gaze on to where Juvia was crying in heartbreak….when the rain around her stopped, her head snapped up her reddened soulless eyes meet the icy blue ones of a certain veela whose hands were glowing a counter spell to make a bubble over them from the rain. Caroline's eyes were glowing with the look of a predator, fear shot through the water mage causing her to bolt up and run in the opposite direction Caroline stood there blinking rubbing the back of her head "I know I was angry but all I wanted was to talk…scary cat." Simply shrugging it off Caroline went back in and started to clean up after locking up the place tight then heading off to bed.

The next morning Caroline was already up with the sun and just finished making breakfast, when a knocking came from the front door smiling she went to the door opening it just enough to see who it was only to see the beaming face of Natsu and Happy. Closing the door to undo the chain she opened it again letting the two inside, "You guesses are still never let to breakfast."

Happy hopped onto a chair eyes beaming at the sight of fresh fish pilled on a plate while Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "Hey what can I say I missed your cooking cous." Sitting down at the plate that was natural meant for him since it was pilled in high with food, sitting down herself she started to eat enjoying being with these two just like they use to be like. Caroline put her fork and knife down and looked over at Natsu, he was normally so much more talkative even when eating….but now he was so quite, sighing softly she waited till she caught his eye that he swallowed and looked back.

"You want answers now don't you; there aren't many other reasons you would be so quite." Bowing his head till his bangs blocked the view of his face, "Where have you been all this time….Lisanna died, it was hard…if it hadn't been for Erza, Gray and the others I would have given up….your my only family besides Happy and Igneel that I had ever known…..SO WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE!" Natsu shoulders were shacking standing up Caroline pulled him into an awaked hug burying his face into her stomach Natsu sniffled a little "You know Erza taught me read and write so why the hell didn't you?"

Waiting for him to calm down some Caroline slowly stroked his pink locks like she did when they were younger, "I couldn't Natsu my training and classes were constant and I wasn't allowed any contact with you or anyone else for the matter. I know all you went through, I already knew of her death….but I wasn't allowed to leave yet…..not until my training was finished, which is why I'm home now."

Having heard the reason for the lack of communication Natsu sat back wiping his face clear of the few tears that had excepted "So what happened…and why when I came back around the corner to ask you if you were coming to the help rebuild the Guild Hall….I saw you and Gray kissing….." Caroline's cheeks turned a deep blush, but still smiled as she softly let out a sigh "You know I'm not human like you right Natsu" Nodding of course he knew being some part of the Dragon Clanders meant you weren't completely human, a soft almost sad smile appered on her face as she sat back down "I am not any long half human either….I'm half Veela which is a extremely powerful magical humanoid creature, the reason I kissed Gray is because yesterday before you and the others arrived Gray found out that he is my soul mate something a Veela, even a half blooded one needs to have.

He accepted me as his mate and we are just starting to court with is an old term for dating, Veela mates can choose how long they want that to be before the mating; and that Natsu is like a magical marriage of sorts. Gray choose a year though I think he might want to shorten that after last night hehehehe…..but that is why I had to go train to learn to control how my veela blood would affect my dragon blood…..do you understand?"

Surprisingly he really did and nodded and this time he was the one to stand up and hug her tight as she hugged him back, "As long as your happy then its fine by me, but if that fucking ice dick hurts you in anyway tell me and I'll beat the shit out of him!" "Heh I'd like to see you try Natsu…but you don't got to worry I would never hurt her." Jerking back in surpise they pulled apart from the hug and looked over to where Gray was standing leaning on the door way.

At seeing her mate Caroline jumped up and quickly made her way over to him blushing she rested her hands on his chest as she leaned up and kisses him softly on the lips, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming I would have made you something…if you want you can share mine with me." Not even thinking about how he had skipped breakfast as he had hurried to shower and dress in his normal white shirt and black pants and shoes, but now his stomach reminded him with a loud growl that scared poor Happy half out of his mind.

Looking into her eyes Gray's mind began to push everything else out…..that is until Natsu cleared his throat snapping him out of his lovey-dovey state he blushed suddenly realizing that she just kissed him in front of Natsu and Happy "Caroline…" cutting him off Natsu shoot him a warm smile that he only ever gave to her and others that he counted as really close family, "Don't worry Gray, Caroline already explained it to me shit head, welcome to the family…" "Not yet Natsu we are still courting and since Gray decided tha…." Gray cut her off pulling her back into his arms "I changed my mind about that I don't want to wait a year to call you my mate…I don't think I could handle it, I'm cutting it in half." Turning her head to look back up at him, he looked back down into her eyes "In half?" Smirking Gray nodded once "Ya 6 months…..but even that might be too long, I love you that's ok with you right?" Caroline started chuckling "I was right you would change your mind about how long you wanted to wait, yes its fine though this is the last time we are changing it I want us to have something close to a normal relationship."

Pulling herself free from Gray's warm arms she pulled him over to the table sharing her breakfast with him, and hour and a half later…and a tremendous amount of will power on Caroline's part after Gray started stripping again; the four started heading towards the build site when they bumped into Erza looking slightly panicked "Erza what's the matter?" Caroline had to grab her by the elbows just to keep her from marching past them, turning to look her in the eyes that were brimming with unspoken worry and fear.

"Erza what's the matter?" "It's Loki he quite the guild without saying why, and from all the girls that at the guild contraction site crying their hearts out about him suddenly breaking up with him everyone is looking for him, and no one has seen Lucy since she heard him up and leaving."

Looking back at the others "Who is Loki?" "Are you dumb or something cous?" Erza head slapped him sending him flying into the side of a house cracking the mortar, "You idiot Caroline hasn't meet everyone in the guild that had joined while she was gone or did you forget that she only arrived a short while just as we were being attacked, and then being out cold for a few days…that alone doesn't give a lot of time for that now does that?" Having Lucy's smell memorized Caroline walked away from the others whispering a spell so softly like it was a silent prayer a sudden gust of wind whipped up tugging at their clothes and hair, possessing them to come alive with in it to dance in its own accord Caroline's torques long sleeved button up blouse that was left unbutton reveling the black turtle sleeveless shirt underneath was being pulled so hard Gray thought that it would ripe right off her…but just as suddenly as the wind came it was gone.

With her eyes still closed Caroline bowed her head shoving her hands into her dark almost black blue jeans with a silver belt that looked like a dragon with its tail in its mouth, she didn't look back at them as she spoke "You guys go look for your friend Loki, I got Lucy's scent I'm going after her and maybe the other smell I caught might be Loki's we'll meet back up at the guild."

Gray grabbed her shoulder causing her to look back at him with a questioning look in her eyes 'Gray what is it?' not answering right away Gray leaned forward and kissed her lips softly before pulling back he crashed her cheek "Be careful alright?" Smiling she gave him a quick nod before he stepped back, as soon as he had pure white wings that looked as if they belonged to an angel seem to glow in the sunlight, and with one beat of her wings Caroline was up in the air flying in the direction of where Lucy's scent was emitting from.

**Ok so please tell me how you like it so far…and be nice next chapter will be up as soon as I get it done. Thanks again and once more sadly the only thing I own is my OC T-T!**


End file.
